Fantasyland Rescue
Fantasyland Rescue is the ninth movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and Dipper and Mabel Pines find themselves lost in Fantasyland. With the help of Casey Jr., his friends and the human counterparts of the Mane 10, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel will find their way home. Plot Our Story Begins It all started, Princess Yuna and Prince Dusty Crophopper soaring above clouds while Duck works at his Branchline. At the contruction site, Harvey, Rocky, George, Terence and Trevor are working hard along with the other engines. The engines must work hard and together. Talking to Blade Ranger Later, Blade Ranger and his team arrived on the Island of Sodor and he explained to Yuna that they came to the island for a special assignment as exchanged members of The Sodor Search and Rescue Team. That night, Yuna began her practice to rise the full moon. It took a while, But she's done it and Prince Hiro and Princess Luna were most impress. Duck chases Diesel 10/Duck saves Diesel 10 The next day, Duck was send to get some Jobi Wood. In the yards, Duck heard Diesel 10's horn, Diesel 10 was trying to steal all the Jobi Wood away. When Duck was giving Diesel 10 the chase, They'd stopped at the collapsing bridge. Diesel 10 stopped just in time, But he was about to fall off. But then, Duck saved him. Yuna was greatful that no one got hurt. Duck the Sodor Search and Rescue Engine Later that night, Princess Celestia was proud of her boyfriend. As a reward, Duck was send to the Mainland as the new Sodor Search and Rescue Engine with some help from Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Gator's Story of Fantasyland/Gator's Advice The next day, Gator tells his story about a magic tunnel that leads to Fantasyland. When the ship has no room for Duck, He saw a raft, It was a good idea and as He, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel are about to go to Fantasyland. Gator gave them his advice and tell them to stay close together when they get lost and they'll take that advice. Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel got lost at sea/Finding Fantasyland After saying goodbye, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel are getting settled in while Duck relax at the Raft. That Misty night, the old chain to RMS Titanic broke and Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel had to reach Duck before it's too late. The next day, Yuna , Dusty, Dipper and Mabel were found at Fantasyland and they found themselves lost. Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends/Finding the way home In Fantasyland, Yuna started to remember Gator's advice by staying together while getting lost and met Casey Jr. and his friends. When they came around town, They discovered the human counterparts of their pony friends. Later, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel have to find their way home. Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel were missing!/The Fantasy and FairyTale Railway Meanwhile on the Island of Sodor and Equestria, There has been news about Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel missing. It broke Princess Luna's heart to hear it. The next day on Fantasyland, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel begin their search to find their way home. When they saw the Fantasy and FairyTale Railway, It leads to any locations it can go. So, They had to ask Casey Jr. for help. The Search Party Continues/Searching at every locations ????, . Meanwhile back in Fantasyland, . ?????, . Tigatron and Airazor on the search Meanwhile, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna send Tigatron and Airazor on the search for Dipper, Mabel, Yuna and Dusty and get them back home. Back in Fantasyland, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel saw the human Mane Six again. When Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel saw Jobi Wood, They had to find a way to get them to the Island of Sodor and Casey Jr. suggested to use an old tunnel that hasn't been used for years and had to rebuild again. Going through the tunnel At the tunnel, Yuna had to keep using her magic to clear the path as best she can so she, Dipper, Mabel and Dusty can make it though the Tunnel. Stuck in the tunnel In the tunnel, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, Casey Jr. and the human Mane 6 tried to get through and with Yuna warned out, The pathway's got blocked. Here comes the Calvary In Equestria and the Island of Sodor, Tigatron and Airazor found a tunnel where Yuna, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, Casey Jr. and the Mane 6 human are stuck through, So they had to get more help. Gator and Percy saves Yuna, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel and Casey Jr. Later, Gator and Percy rescued Yuna, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel and Casey Jr. from getting stuck in the mine and with Tigatron and Airazor, They pushed it open. Welcome, Fantasyland Engines!/Ending When Percy and Gator got Yuna, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel, Casey Jr. and the human Mane 6 out, Twilight and her friends her glad to meet the human counterparts of themselves. It was grand opening of the Piston Peak Search and Rescue Center, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were so happy to see that Yuna was home safe and sound and gave a big warm welcome to Casey Jr., his friends and the human counterparts of Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sunset and many others. Later, Yuna write on Journal 4 about her adventure. In the post-credits scene, Thaddeus E. Klang has a plan to steal the Journals, But he's waiting until the time is right. Trivia *This is how the Human Counterparts of the Mane 10, the CMC, Trixie, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Mary Beth, Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Emma, Ivor the Engine, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens (Big Tim), Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha and Chugs the Easter Train makes their debut in this film. *This movie is based off Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue. *This movie takes back after the first 18 episodes of season 4 of Yuna's Princess Adventure and before Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 & 2. *This is when Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Max Goof, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Mona and Stacy befriends and best friends forever with the Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Trixie, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Flash Sentry, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Moon Dancer, the CMC, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. Songs and Music Score #Main Titles - An American Tail Main Titles #Music Score - McQueen's Lost (from Cars) (when Yuna, Dusty, Dipepr and Mabel got lost) #'Give Me Your Tired, Your Poor' - James Horner (when Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel falls fast asleep) #'Our Town' - James Taylor (when the flashbacks about ????) #Music Score - #Music Score - Goodbye (from Cars) (when ????) #End Credits - Route 66 - John Mayer #End Credits - Find Yourself - Brad Paisley Scenes #The Opening Scene #Talking to Blade Ranger #Duck chases Diesel 10/Duck saves Diesel 10 #Duck the Sodor Search and Rescue Engine #Gator's Story of Fantasyland/Gator's Advice #Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel got lost at sea/Finding Fantasyland #Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends/Finding the way home #Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel were missing!/The Fantasy and FairyTale Railway #The Search Party Continues/Searching at every locations #Tigatron and Airazor on the search #Going through the tunnel #Stuck in the tunnel #Here comes the Calvary #Gator and Percy saves Yuna, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel and Casey Jr. #Welcome, Fantasyland Engines!/Ending Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225